Une autre chance
by Megan Swan
Summary: Scène manquante à l'hôpital entre Charlie et Bella.


Une autre chance

Résumé : Une scène manquante entre Charlie et Bella à l'hôpital.

BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC -BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC

Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire appartient à mgowriter. Je n'ai fait que la traduire pour que plus de gens puisse la lire.

BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC -BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC-BC

Le baiser d'Edward sur mon front a été la seule chose nette dans les derniers jours. J'avais failli mourir. Ma mère aurait pu mourir Et Edward… Je l'avais presque perdu. Je ne pouvais empêcher les larmes de tomber de mes yeux. Il parlait tout bas, d'une voix apaisante. Il avait dû penser qu'il aurait implosé ou exploser s'il ressentait un stress supplémentaire. Je m'en foutais. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de lui ignorant les tubes et les aiguilles attachées à moi, Je ne voulais plus jamais lâcher prise. Edward regarda vers la porte une seconde avant que Charlie n'apparaisse. Il a toussé pour annoncer son arrivée.

- _**Renée m'a dit que tu voulais me parler**_.

J'ai essuyé mes larmes rapidement.

- _**J'y vais**_. A dit Edward. Je l'ai regardé de façon inquiète_**. Je serais de retour bientôt**_.

Charlie lança un regard méfiant à Edward quand il franchit la porte. J'ai levé ma jambe valide sur le côté du lit au cas où Charlie voulait s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-_** Entre, papa**_.

Charlie s'est approché du lit avant de s'y asseoir sur le bord, plaçant sa tasse de café sur la table de chevet. Il avait l'air fatigué. Je me demandais comment il avait appris la nouvelle et comment il était arrivé à Phœnix. Je me suis demander s'il avait dormit depuis mon départ.

- _**Tu vas bien ?**_ Il a habitué mon visage et dans un geste inhabituel, il a essuyé une larme errant sur ma joue. Sa main était chaude, presque un choc par rapport à celle d'Edward. Ça avait fait du bien d'une façon différente.

- _**Oui.**_ Nous avons ensuite regardé ma jambe. Ce n'est rien que je n'ai pas connu auparavant. J'ai fait une grimace au souvenir d'un évènement identique à l'hôpital de Forks il y a huit ans, pendant l'été. Je m'étais cassé la cheville en essayant d'escalader le grand érable.

- _**Tu nous as vraiment inquiété Bella**_. A-t-il dit doucement en déplaçant son regard vers le sol. Il n'y avait aucune plaisanterie sur le fait d'être le premier à signer mon plâtre, aucune chance d'être mon vengeur en coupant l'arbre dont j'étais tombée. Je lui avais fait du mal et je me détestais vraiment pour ça. Charlie ne méritait vraiment pas ça.

- _**Papa…**_ J'avais fermé les yeux et je m'étais concentrée. Rien de ce que j'aurais dit ne serait approprié_**. Je suis dé… désolée pour ce que j'ai dit. C'était complètement n'importe quoi et je sais que c'est complètement n'importe quoi et je sais que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, mais si je pouvais…**_ J'ai continué faiblement, m'étant rendu compte que ce que je disais ne le rassurait pas. Il ne m'avait pas encore dans les yeux.

- _**Bella**_… Avait-t-il. _**Ce n'est pas grave. J'y ai beaucoup pensé et tu as probablement raison. Ce n'est pas agréable de vivre auprès de moi.**_

- _**Non papa**_. L'ai-je coupé_**. C'est agréable de vivre avec toi. J'aime vivre avec toi**_. Il me regarda avec scepticisme_**. Je veux dire, bon, tu sais ce que je veux dire. J'aime être auprès de toi. **_Les mots commençaient à sortir de ma bouche de façon précipitée. _**J'aime le fait que nous soyons pareil et que nous n'ayons pas besoin de parler tout le temps, comme d'autres personnes le font. J'aime manger au Lodge avec toi parce que… Ils font d'assez bons burgers végétariens. Je n'aime pas regarder le baseball mais j'aime que tu regardes le sport à la télévision et la pêche et faire plein d'autres choses que tu aimes faire aussi**_. Je n'ai pas su si mes mots avaient eu du__sens à ce moment-là mais je savais que je devais me__battre pour ça. _**J'aime Forks**_. J'avais fini rapidement. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber à nouveau. Je veux vivre à Forks.

Il hocha la tête, sûrement en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. _**Je suppose que le garçon Cullen a quelque chose à voir la dedans.**_

- _**Papa, ce n'est pas juste Edward, c'est toi. J'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître, tu sais. Je me sens comme si on s'était ratés et je ne veux plus me sentir comme ça.**_

Il se tourna vers moi et j'ai vu le premier le premier indice d'un sourire. _**Tu sais que j'aime t'avoir près de moi, non ?**_

J'ai lâché un souffle que je ne savais pas que je retenais. Je me suis penchée pour l'embrasser.

- _**Alors toi et Edward**_. Avait-il dit après que nous nous soyons séparés_**. C'est quelque chose de sérieux ?**_

-_** Oui, nous sommes ensemble**_. Il avait hoché la tête, pas tout à fait d'accord avec le fait mais prêt à nous donner, à Edward et moi, une autre chance.


End file.
